


Be careful what you eat, it may stick with you forever

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean honestly, we are in the middle of nowhere – and why the hell has no one ever heard of this plant before? This is insane!”<br/>“Matt-”<br/>“No, Alex, this is ridiculous! What do they expect you do do now? Why the hell don't they put a fence around those fucking berries with a great big sign saying 'If you eat these, you must have sex within forty-eight hours or die'? How are you so okay with all of this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you eat, it may stick with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by an anon message on tumblr: "Mattex - Shag or Die"
> 
> If I were to say this prompt didn't give me any trouble, primarily trying to come up with a scenario that (hopefully) didn't read entirely like crack!fic, then I'd be a horrible liar. But I had a blast writing it and I think it came together pretty well, so...Enjoy!

“Who's brilliant idea was this?”

“Matt-”

“I mean honestly, we are in the middle of nowhere – and why the hell has no one ever heard of this plant before? This is insane!”

“Matt-”

“No, Alex, this is ridiculous! What do they expect you do do now? Shag some strange native bloke just to...to...get over this? You don't know anything about any of them! You don't know if they're clean or... or if they'll treat you right? Why the hell don't they put a fence around those fucking berries with a great big sign saying _'If you eat these, you must have sex within forty-eight hours or die'_? _How_ are you so _okay_ with all of this?” he exclaimed, hands clawing at his hair as he paused in his frantic pacing to turn and look at her.

Alex was laying on the makeshift bed in the hut she had been staying in for the last week. When Karen had come up with the plan for she, Arthur, Matt, and Alex to take a two week trek to the Rainforest, Matt had known the plan was utterly insane. The last thing in the world he'd expected was for Arthur and Alex to agree so readily, and so not wanting to be the only one refusing the group trip, Matt agreed.

When the time came for them to start their journey to the middle of nowhere and both Karen and Arthur backed out, Karen because of the flu and Arthur because of unexpected working commitments, Matt felt sure Alex's better judgement would rear its head. But of course she stated her intention to go along on the trip without them and he couldn't exactly let her go trekking through practically untraveled parts of Africa on her own. The chance of spending time with her alone was only a secondary motivation to her safety of course.

 _'Well that's certainly gone to shit, hasn't it?'_ he thought angrily to himself. Because now Alex, after picking and eating some perfectly ordinary looking berries off a bush, had woken up the next morning feeling...well, not right to say the least. It had taken him all day to finally get her to let him into her hut where the locals had been looking after her, and even longer for her to let him know what was going on at all.

The village healer, who Matt was relieved spoke even the little broken English that he did, explained that the berries she'd ingested acted as a sort of...internal aphrodisiac, making her overcome with a lust that the only cure for was sex. And not just sex, which she would be able to take care of on her own, but semen, which meant that whoever she ended up shagging, it had to be without protection. The thought made Matt sick to his stomach, and while the thought of Alex overcome with raging lust and sex hormones might normally be one that would drive him mad with a need of his own, right now it just filled him with worry.

Not only did they have to contend with the unknown health of the blokes in the village, but if she refused, the healer managed to convey that her hormones mixed with whatever the hell was in those berries would traverse through her body, killing her by the next day.

“I'm _not_ all right with this!” her voice, breathy and faltering through gritted teeth, finally broke through his maddened thoughts. “Honestly, if you had any idea what my body felt like like now, you would understand just how _not all right_ I am!” She finished her sentence with a small, broken moan, which Matt did his damnedest to not let affect him whatsoever. Getting turned on by Alex's predicament, no matter how alluring it otherwise may have been, was wrong and he wouldn't let himself give into those sort of thoughts.

The healer had said there were plenty of local men willing to 'aid' Alex, men who took up the duty quite often for other women who'd found themselves in the same position, but Matt's stomach churned at the thought of any of them coming near her, touching her, pleasuring her in any way, or god forbid passing some disease onto her or hurting her. It just wasn't acceptable. He voiced his concern, puffing all the more angrily as he spoke.

“And what else would you have me do, Matt?” she asked him, voice fraught with tension. Her hands her clenched at her sides and her eyes were dark with desperation under the fear he saw in them. She was obviously straining not to let any more sounds slip from her mouth and he noticed that somewhere in the past few minutes, she'd started clenching her thighs together, no doubt trying to fight against the sensations ripping through her body. “I can't die here – I've got Salome to get back home to, I have a life, and honestly, death by sexual frustration is not the way I'd choose to go.”

“Well, of course you can't die here!” he exploded, pulling at his hair again and starting up his frantic pacing once more. “I'd never let that happen! It's just – there has to be another way – a better way than just-”

He stopped dead in his tracks, an idea forming in his brain, an insane, mad, slightly sick, and yet perfect idea. He turned abruptly to face her, a steely look of determination crossing his face.

Concerned, Alex raised her head slightly. “Matt, what's wrong? What's is it?”

“Let me do it.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. “Do what?”

Trying to find a way of expressing his idea without sounding like a pervert, Matt took a deep breath, willing away the embarrassment and guilt racing through him. Maybe this wasn't the best way to let her know of his feelings for her or how he'd ever have expected their first time together to come about, but it was definitely the best way to help her right now.

“Let me be the one to...help you,” he said and heard her scoff, her disbelieving laugh mingling with another small moan. “No, listen, I'm serious! It's better this way! I mean, think about it! You know me, you know I won't let anything bad happen to you. And you have to do this without a condom or it won't even be effective. You can't get pregnant, which in this case is good, and I'm clean! I was just tested before we left, so you know I won't give anything to you. Plus, you know, or well... I hope you know that I...I'll take care of you. I'll make it good. I'll make you forget _why_ we're doing it and let you just enjoy it.”

Alex was silent for a minute, thinking over his proposal and considering her options carefully. He tried to control himself, give her time to think without letting his mind or stupid, bloody body get ahead of itself just because of the way her hips had started twisting on the bed or the chorus of tiny whimpers escaping her as she thought. He saw Alex staring at him and then her gaze dropped and her eyes widened. Looking down, he realized his attempts were futile and his erection was most definitely making itself known.

Finally, she seemed to come to a decision. “Darling, are you sure?” she asked, both her voice and body shaking with suppressed need.

“Yes! God yes, Alex, please let me help you,” he said adamantly, walking closer to her and dropping to his knees beside her. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and gave her a wry, self-deprecating smile. “Come on, at the very least I'm not a stranger. That alone has to give you some measure of comfort?”

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and brushed it against her face. He'd meant it as a form of comfort and reassurance, but the moment his skin touched hers, she shuddered and cried out sharply, hips jerking.

“Oh God, Matt, _yes_ , please!” she cried, clenching her eyes shut once more against the wave of sensation hitting her. The sound reverberated throughout his body, shooting like electricity all the way down to his groin. He wasn't sure if it was his touch that set her off or it but was just getting harder to keep herself under control, but he felt it was probably a mixture of the two.

Nonetheless, he fixed his stare on her more intently than ever. “Are - are you sure? Alex, I need you to be sure. I can't do this if I feel like I'm forcing you.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath, doing her best to regain what little composure she had left. She opened her eyes and fixed her stare on his face. “Matt, I can't take this anymore. This has been going on all day and I just can't – touching myself doesn't help at all. I was hoping you would volunteer, I didn't want to ask, but I was hoping you would offer. Hell, I've been hoping you would offer for ages now. Never thought the circumstances would be in a situation like this but...yes, I'm definitely sure. Please.”

Jaw dropping open slightly at her admission, Matt tried not to get too excited. The woman was completely out of her mind with lust, some strange hormone-filled poison coursing through her veins. He couldn't hold her to any confessions she made right now. But later, after this was over, they would most definitely talk, and maybe if he was very, very lucky, this wouldn't have to be a one-time occurrence and he'd get a second chance, a proper one without poisonous berries forcing them into it. But just in case he didn't ,he wanted to make this as memorable and as pleasant an experience as it was possible, given the circumstances.

Tentatively from his position on the floor next to her, he reached out a hand and ran it slowly down her arm, feeling her shudder and twist beneath his touch.

“Matt, please, I can't take any more teasing! Please, darling, just fuck me already,” she gritted out, clenching her eyes shut again.

“No, hey, Alex, look at me,” he said insistently, waiting for her gaze to settle once more upon him before continuing. “I know you're practically out of your mind right now, I would be too under the same circumstances, and I swear I won't hold you to anything you say during this, but I will never be capable of just _fucking_ you. Whether this is the only time I ever get to touch you or you let me do it the right way once we're home, this could never be just a shag or some treatment to cure you. Not for me. Do you understand?”

Alex froze, eyes watering, before eventually nodding her head once.

“Good,” he let out another breath of air. “Can you sit up? Let's get you out of these clothes.”

Slowly, he helped her to sit up and remove the tank top she wore. As every inch of the fabric slid up her body, Matt felt himself get harder and hotter and more eager. Alex finally slipped the top off her head and tossed it to her side and giving him a moment to take her in, stilling as much as her tremors would allow. The sight of her breasts, finally on display, drew his gaze more than he would be proud to say. He raised his hand out to caress her. “Can I-?”

She nodded her head frantically, biting her lip in anticipation.

He closed the distance between his hand and her breast, stroking the side of one softly and listening to her whimper even at that gentle touch. “You're gorgeous, Alex. Really, you're absolutely gorgeous.”

Slowly, he leaned his head in and kissed her gently, trying to get the message across once more that this meant more to him, that she meant more to him than being forced into this situation would have anyone believe. After a moment she started to kiss him back, deepening the kiss almost immediately and bringing one hand up to the back of his head to keep him more firmly in place. He let his tongue snake out, sliding over hers with ease and stroking at the top of her mouth while hers licked at his teeth.

He continued to stroke her breast, slowly pressing more and more firmly and edging closer to her nipple, finally getting to his destination and circling the hardened nub with his thumb. She gasped harshly into his mouth and brought her free hand over to his waist, attempting to pull him up onto the bed overtop of her.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back just enough to pull the thin blanket covering her lower half back, surprised to find that she had nothing else covering her. “Not even any knickers, Kingston?”

She let out a small a laugh, the first one he'd heard out of her all day. “They just made it worse. Now, let's get you out of some of those clothes, shall we?”

Quickly, he lifted himself onto the bed in front of her, both of them facing the other on their knees, and she reached out, catching her fingers under the hem of his shirt. With his help, she lifted it over his head and tossed that too to the ground.

Matt placed his hands on her hips and brought her to lay on her back again. He lowered his head to her chest and licked at her nipple, earning him a shout from above as Alex's back arched. He swirled his tongue eagerly around the bud before closing his mouth over it and sucking at her. Quickly, he changed sides, giving the other breast the same treatment and flicking at the first one with his thumb as she gasped and moaned under his touch. But after only a few more seconds, Alex seemed to run out of patience.

“Matt, please... this is wonderful, honestly, but it's just making things worse. Please, darling, I need you so badly.”

“All right, speeding up, I can do that, no problem,” he told her, pulling back and catching his breath a moment as he thought.

He slid down her body, coming to rest between her spread open thighs. Up close, he could feel how they trembled even while she wasn't being touched at all. Seeing her opened up before him for the first time, Matt couldn't take his eyes away. He ran his fingers through her folds, opening her up to him and making note that she was obviously more than ready, and in fact had already drenched the sheet beneath her, no doubt due to her prolonged state of arousal.

No doubt sensing what he had in mind, she made a sound of protest. “ _Matt_ ,” she cried, hips thrusting obviously out of her control as he brought his thumb to swirl over over swollen clit and started to lower his head. “It'll just – _oh God_ , you don't have to, darling, we can just-”

“Shh, Alex, I want to. I wanna taste you and I think it'll help – get some of the tension out of you before we move on yeah? Trust me, I'll make you feel good.” With that he ducked his head and probed at her heat, sliding his tongue through her drenched folds. He instantly threw his hands up to hold her hips down, fearing that if he didn't they may actually do him harm with the way they jerked in the air as she cried out in pleasure.  
When he ran his tongue over her clit, she shrieked, burying her hands in his hair, nails digging harshly into his scalp as she held him in place. He slipped two fingers easily into her, curling them just right until he hit that spot inside her that made her scream again. “ _Fuck_ , Matt! _Right there_ , darling! Don't stop!”

He pumped his fingers, increasing his pace and the force that he used even as he continued to lick at her sensitive clit. His face was covered in her juices and he could barely get any air in, too engulfed by the delicious smell of her that overpowered his senses.

When he sucked her clit between his lips and scraped his teeth gently across it, she finally broke. Her fingers dug into his scalp more harshly than ever and he was fairly sure he'd have spots of blood where her nails had likely pierced his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She screamed, loud and long as her back arched and hips flew into the air. She continued to hold him in place as he continued to lap at her, collecting every drop of her release on his tongue and savoring the taste of her.

Eventually, her hips stilled, even as she continued to breathe erratically, and her grip on his head lessened. Matt gave one last kiss to her clit before he withdrew, moving up her body to kiss her.

“Feel any better?” he asked between kisses to her mouth and neck.

“A bit, yeah. Matt, that was amazing, truly,” she gasped as his mouth found her pulse point, another shudder rolling through her body, “but...” She bit her lip, unable to meet his eye.

“But not enough, right?” he asked, placing a hand on her chin and turning her head so that she looked at him. “I mean obviously, I knew that wasn't going to help any but at least it gave you a bit of release, right?”

“Absolutely,” she agreed, “I can think more clearly now and my skin doesn't feel quite so much like it's on fire. You were wonderful.”

“So were you,” he told her and leaned in again to kiss her, sucking greedily on her bottom lip.

Before he knew it, Alex's hands had snaked down to his waist as she started to make quick work of the button and fly of his trousers. Her tiny, warm hand slipped beneath the waistband and down past his pants to grasp hold of his length, causing him to groan loudly and jerk his hips into her touch. “Oh God, Alex, are you sure? Are you really sure?”

She paused, slipping his hand from his cock, which only made him give another groan, this time in disappointment as the loss of her touch. “I'm sure, but only if you are. Matt, if you want to back out, it's all right. I don't want to guilt you into this. I could get one of-”

“No!” he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. “Absolutely not! I don't want anyone else touching you. I want this, Alex. I've wanted this for so long – the only reason I agreed to come on this stupid trip in the first place was so I could spend more time with you. I only wish things were happening differently. I wish you weren't being forced into sleeping with me – with anyone – just because you'll die if you don't. I wish we were doing this for real, or that I had a chance of keeping you in the morning.”

She smiled softly up at him and pecked him on the cheek before kissing him properly, tangling her tongue with his even as she returned her hands to his waistband. She pushed his trousers and pants down past his hips in one go. “When this is over, darling, we'll talk, I promise. Because I've wanted you for so long too, honestly, but for right now, please, I _need_ you. If you don't get inside me right now, I think I'll explode and right now, that's a very real physical possibility.”

Quickly, Matt kicked the restricting clothing off his legs and lowered himself back down between her legs. With one last kiss to her lips he took himself in hand and positioned himself at her entrance. With her hands rubbing encouragingly at his back, he slipped blissfully inside her. He tried to slide in slowly, but she was so wet, still dripping so much that despite the tightness of her walls clutching at him, he couldn't help but slide in all at once.

Matt bit back a cry, stifling his moans in her shoulder, but Alex didn't have the luxury of such restraint in her current state - or maybe she never did, he certainly hoped to find out in the future – and screamed, holding nothing back as her hips rocked up into his.

Matt would have loved to take this slowly, to cherish her the way he always dreamed of, but that wasn't what she needed right now. So with a wave of determination, he pulled back and thrust back into her, feeling the burn of her nails in his back as he set a quick and powerful pace.

“God, Matt, you feel amazing!” she cried out.

He brought one hand down beneath her knee, drawing her leg up around his hip, allowing him to slide even deeper within her and eliciting moans from both of them. “So do you, Alex So fucking perfect, sweetheart.”

He continued to pump into her frantically, not slowing his pace for even a moment but taking care to scrape his abdomen against her clit on every downward stroke simply because the cry she made at the contact sent his head spinning. She pressed her foot insistently into his arse, trying to pull him even deeper and shifting her hips to send him thrusting into her from a different angle.

Her walls were clamping down on his cock almost viciously in the most magnificent way possible, throbbing around him almost unbearably as she cried words of encouragement into his neck. She was so wet, so hot, so perfect he was sure he'd be marked forever, always bearing a sign on his body proclaiming to the world that he'd been marked by Alex Kingston, that whether she kept him beside her or not, he would always belong to her.

That thought sent him over the edge and he came, panting and moaning and crying into her neck, releasing himself inside her, hips stuttering but continuing to pump for the precious few seconds he had left before he couldn't any longer.

It became apparent that his continued efforts were unneeded however, because as soon as Alex felt him explode within her, she broke, shouting his name. She screamed louder and higher than he would have thought her capable of, and Matt couldn't help but think that if the villagers outside the hut hadn't known what they were doing before, they certainly did now.

Their pace finally slowed and Matt pulled out, levering himself off her and collapsing to her side. They both lay there for several moments, both trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Matt rolled over, leaned up on his elbow and gazed down at her.

“So, how was that? Is it...working? I don't know, does it need time to take effect or is supposed to be immediate?”

“I think... I think it's working,” she said slowly, a smile spreading across her face. “I'm starting to feel normal again. Oh my God, thank you, Matt!” She rolled over and threw her arm around his neck, clasping the back of his head as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tears of relief and gratitude pool across his skin and was just relieved that it had worked.

He'd had his reservations – relying on the medical advice of a man who spoke very little English, telling them to do something highly irregular to fix a condition Matt had never heard of before – but the fact her body was trembling only lightly now, and probably just in response to the orgasms she'd experienced, told him that she was definitely feeling loads better than just a few minutes before.

He grinned softly at the top of her head. “Anytime, Kingston.”

She glanced up, looking into his eyes uncertainly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean that, Alex, anytime. Not that you are in anyway obligated to take me up on that, but you know, if you wanted to-”

She cut him off abruptly with the press of her mouth on his. Her tongue stroked across his lips and he opened them, allowing her entrance. She explored his mouth slowly, no longer in a lust-crazed rush, probing at his tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

After few more moments of enjoying the taste and feel of her, Matt broke away with a small gasp. “Does this mean...?”

Smiling widely, she nodded, biting her lip. “I was happy when Karen and Arthur dropped out of the trip,” she confessed, turning to lay down, resting her head on his chest and stroking along his stomach.

“What?”

“I figured we'd have more time together if they weren't around every second of the day and night. I love them dearly, but you know Karen – always bouncing around getting everyone involved with everything. When you decided to still come along, I'd hoped we'd spend a lot more alone time together and maybe...grow closer.”

He grinned, disbelief coursing through his veins that was soon replaced with giddiness. “Really? So this means once we get home, we can give this another go? For real this time?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

“I definitely think that can be arranged,” she laughed, pressing a kiss to his chest.

They ended up leaving the next day, hiking their way out of the tiny rainforest village the next day as soon as Alex regained the rest of her strength and making their way back home. But it was more than a day after they left before they found themselves back in London and neither found that they could wait that long before having each other again. They made use of Alex's tent twice more before departing, and then the tiny hotel they found themselves in the night prior to reaching the airport, before finally reaching Matt's flat. They crash into his bed, divesting the other of their clothes and making love twice before drifting off to sleep, their jungle adventure fresh on their minds.

 

 


End file.
